


The Undercover Job

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mystery, Sexual Jokes, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Egon and Janine pose as a vacationing couple to secretly check out a potential paranormal threat. They end up finding more than they had planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Janine had already left for the day when the phone rang. The guys were just getting back from a call. Peter had radioed Janine earlier to let her know they were on the way back, and she could go ahead and leave. He knew she had to leave exactly by five today to get to her parents’ place. She had been adamant that morning when she arrived at work; it was her parents’ forty-fifth wedding anniversary and they were going out.

As Winston shut off the engine, the others got out. Ray and Peter took out the packs and got them ready to be charged back up. Egon took the traps down to the containment unit. No one was paying attention to the message being left on the machine. 

They took turns taking showers and ordered pizzas for dinner. Ray went downstairs to lock up and cut off the lights when he saw the blinking light on the answering machine. He thought about waiting until the morning, but he worried that it might be an emergency.

He hit play, pulling out a pencil and notepad from Janine’s desk drawer. 

“Good evening. My name is Nicholas Edwards. I own an upscale bed and breakfast near Rochester. I have been experiencing some problems that I believe would be in your area of expertise. If you could, please return my call.”

Ray wrote down the number and ran upstairs to the kitchen. “I went ahead and listened to the message on the machine! I think this might be a good one!”

He handed the note to Peter, who read the details that Ray had scribbled down. “Nicholas Edwards….,” he said slowly, obviously deep in thought. “Why does that sound familiar?”

“I think that’s the guy who owned a banking firm in Manhattan but got shut down due to suspicion of embezzlement?” Winston said.

“I thought it was thrown out of court?” Egon asked.

“It was….not enough evidence to prove Edwards did it. But by then, the damage was done,” Winston replied.

“He relocated...was gonna start some quaint little B&B,” Peter said. “Sounds like he got a little more than just quaint?”

“Do you think we should take it?” Ray asked.

Peter rubbed his chin. “Ehh, I don’t know. I don’t wanna drive all the way up to Rochester and find out we’ve been conned!”

“What do we do then? Call him and decline?” Winston asked.

“We could have Janine do it in the morning,” Egon suggested. “She’s good at handling things like that.”

Peter started grinning, an evil little grin. “We could always check the place out beforehand?” He looked at Egon with a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

Egon’s stomach turned. “Peter?”

“Why don’t you and our lovely secretary, who’s had the hots for you since day one, drive up and pose as a couple spending the weekend there?”

Winston and Ray both stifled laughs.

Egon gave Peter an icy stare. “You can’t be serious?”

“Ah, come on! What’s the problem? You know she’ll go along with it!” Peter declared. “It ain’t like I’m telling you to sleep with her….although….”

“PETER!” Egon yelled. He regained his composure. “I mean, what would we do there?”

“Spengs, didn’t your mom ever have that talk with you? When a boy and a girl….,” 

“Peter, if you are even halfway serious about this, knock off the jokes,” Egon said calmly but with a look they would’ve frozen hell over.

“Why don’t we ask Janine in the morning what the best way to handle this is?” Winston suggested. 

“Sure! That’s fine with me!” Peter conceded.

As they got ready for bed, Egon headed to the lab. 

“Aren’t you ready for nighty night?” Peter teased.

“No….I think I’ll work on something in the lab for a while,” Egon replied. 

Winston shook his head and laughed. “You do realize he’s not gonna get any sleep now?”

Peter shrugged his shoulders. “He won’t get any sleep at that B&B either if we take that job.” He gave Winston and Ray a playful wink.

**************************  
Janine arrived to work a little early the next morning. Peter was downstairs waiting for her. Eager to hear what happened, Winston, Ray and Egon waited just above the stairs, where they could hear but not be seen.

Janine stopped a few yards away from her desk, frowning. “Oh god, how bad is it?”

“How bad is what?” Peter asked.

Janine closed the distance between herself and the desk. “Any time you’re waiting for me usually means something has blown up or somebody is hurt. Oh no! Egon…?!”

“Egon’s fine,” Peter said, standing up from her chair. 

He walked around to the front of her desk. Taking one of Janine’s hands in his, Peter dramatically knelt down on one knee. “Janine, will you marry me?”

Janine jerked her hand out of Peter’s grip. “Have you lost your fucking mind?!”

Peter laughed as he stood back up. “Not yet, but you probably will….after I tell you about our next possible bust.”

He brought Janine up to date on the phone call and the history of the man who made it. He explained how they thought it would be best to check the place out first, take some readings and see if the place really is experiencing paranormal issues. 

“So what’s the problem? You guys do recon all the time,” Janine asked.

“This is different,” Peter explained. “We don’t want the guy to know we don’t trust him.” 

Janine narrowed her eyes, trying to wrap her head around the situation. 

“So, how do you expect to get this little undercover scheme done?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“That’s the beauty of it,” Peter said as he walked up to her. “You’re gonna help pose with one of us as a couple, there to have a romantic weekend getaway.”

She stepped back abruptly. “Hell no!! There’s not enough money to pay me to do that!! I can’t believe you actually expect me to….,”

Peter held up his hands. “Hold on! I’m not the one you’re going up there with!”

Janine stopped her ranting immediately, her face blushing, a small grin appearing across her lips. 

“Oh, really?,” Janine purred.

Peter winked at her. “Yes. You will be accompanying Dr. Spengler.”

Peter could’ve sworn Janine stopped breathing for a second. “Janine?”

Suddenly, she reached for the edge of the desk to steady herself. Peter reached out to help her sit down. 

“I’ve gotta sit down, this is some kinda joke, right?” Janine asked skeptically.

Egon, Winston and Ray came downstairs. 

“I see Peter has updated you on the situation,” Egon said flatly. 

Janine flashed Egon an angry glare as she stood back up. “Oh! So this is a ‘SITUATION?!”

Peter stepped back, getting out of range. Winston and Ray did the same.

“That wasn’t exactly the right word,” Egon began to apologize before Janine cut him off.

“You guys are on your own for this one!” She said angrily. “It’s obvious all I am to you guys is some kinda object to get done what you need done!”

“How are we supposed to sneak in?” Ray wondered out loud.

Janine directed her anger at him. “I don’t care! You go with Agent 007 here and convince the prick you’re gay!”

“Now Janine,” Peter tried to calm her down. 

“Don’t ‘now janine’ me!” She screamed. 

Egon stepped forward, standing in front of Janine. “Janine, I am sincerely sorry. I did not intend to offend you. This is just something very out of the ordinary from our usual business practices.”

Janine calmed a bit. “Egon, in case you haven’t noticed, nothing about our business practices have ever been ordinary.”

Peter stepped forward. “All I’m saying is the two of you pose as a couple. Get some PKE readings and any other proof you need to determine whether this place is on the up and up. If it is, fine; call and we’ll be up there to take care of it.”

“And if we don’t find anything?” Janine asked.

Peter gave her a smug smile. “Then you two have the weekend to do…..whatever,” he said as he wiggles his eyebrows.

Both Egon and Janine blushed.

“Fine, But I want overtime pay!” Janine demanded.

“And now you’re charging us for it….,” Peter said. He ran upstairs laughing while at the same time, avoiding Janine’s empty coffee mug that she had hurled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray gave Janine the notes he had taken down about the B&B job from the answering machine. She looked it over.

“Yeah, I remember seeing this guy in the news; real piece of work. I wouldn’t be surprised if he is trying to work some kinda scam. But what would be his angle?” Janine asked.

“Who knows?” Winston responded. “Maybe he’s trying to make us look like idiots?”

“Or maybe he really does have a ghost problem?” Ray pointed out.

“Well, I can see why Dr. V wants to take the route he’s taking on this one,” Janine admitted. She looked at Egon and smiled. “Relax Egon. It’s not gonna be that bad.”

Janine went upstairs to talk to Peter, who was getting a donut in the kitchen. She looked at Peter very seriously. “Is this for real or are you just trying to torture me and Egon?”

Peter smiled after finishing his donut. “Oh, it’s for real. Although, it is fun watching his reaction. But no, you two torture yourselves enough on your own. It would be a good opportunity for you.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“I am not going up there to fool around!” Janine said, her hands on her hips. 

“So, if Spengs decides to make a move, you’re not gonna let him?” Peter smirked.

Janine snorted lightly. “Are you nuts?! We’ll look for ghosts, THEN fool around!”

******************************  
Janine had called Mr. Edwards and told him the Ghostbusters could be there in a few days; they already had appointments they were committed to. Then, later that day, she called from her home and made a reservation for her and Egon.

“Do you think he’ll recognize you, Egon?” Winston asked.

“Possibly but I’m not sure. If he does, I suppose I could say that I’m only there for personal reasons.” He then blushed profusely.

Ray grinned. “Don’t worry, Egon. I’m sure Janine will be professional.”

“I just don’t feel comfortable participating in such a ruse,” Egon admitted. “There’s too many things that could go wrong, and we won’t have the equipment we need to be prepared.”

“Like what?” Peter asked.

Egon counted out on his fingers. “The owner could recognize us and become suspicious; we may not be able to access certain rooms to check for readings; and we could actually find an entity and not have our equipment!”

Peter smiled and counted out on his fingers. “It won’t be a problem because Janine can think quick on her feet, she’ll come up with some plausible excuse; I can’t imagine any rooms that you’d need to check being off limits; and you’re gonna call us to come up there to bust it.”

“But we could run into an entity before you get there,” Egon said sternly. “I do not want to be caught unprepared!”

“Take it easy, Spengs,” Peter said casually. “The only entity you need to be worried about is a certain horny redhead. And I’m sure she’ll be packing proper ‘equipment’ so you’ll be prepared!”

Egon glared at Peter, then stormed up to the lab. Winston shook his head. “Pete, you keep that up and he’s gonna put you in a world of pain!”

“Eh, he’ll get over it. Deep down, he knows he likes her. Hell, he might even love her! This is the perfect opportunity to put those two together and make em work it out. The sexual tension between them is so thick, I can cut it with a knife!” Peter replied.

Ray and Winston laughed lightly, then the three men went to the kitchen for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon and Janine begin their secret investigation and meet Mr. Edwards.

Janine arrived at the Firehouse early Friday morning. She and Egon were going to start driving up to the B&B in Rochester, and she wanted to get a little paperwork done before they left.

Egon heard her come in and started downstairs with his overnight bag. 

Janine looked up from her computer. “Morning Egon!”

“Good morning,” he said quietly. He sat the bag down beside her desk.

Janine could tell he was extremely nervous. She reached out and lightly placed her hand on his forearm. “Egon, please relax. Think of this as an off-site job. I’m not gonna do anything highly inappropriate. The only thing you’ll need to do that might be uncomfortable for you is holding my hand. I mean, we do need to convince this guy that we’re a couple. Other than that, it won’t be any different than both of us working in the field together.”

Egon relaxed his shoulders, and the color starting returning to his face. 

“I know Dr. V has undoubtedly been talking all kinds of shit about things I might do up there. But you know that’s just him teasing,” Janine reassured him.

“Yes, he definitely knows how to push one’s buttons,” Egon said with a smirk. “He is a psychologist - I guess he can’t help it.”

Janine snorted. “Yeah, right. He just likes getting in peoples heads and turning them into his private little playground!”

The others soon made their way downstairs to see the happy couple off. Janine had finished up her paperwork and was preparing to leave. Egon picked up his bag and together they headed for the door. 

“Ok now kids, don’t forget to call if you find anything!” Peter yelled. 

“We’ll let you know either way,” Janine shouted back over her shoulder.

“And play nice!” Peter yelled. “Don’t wear Egon out too much this weekend!”

Without a word, Janine flipped Peter her middle finger as they walked out the door. She and Egon could hear their childish laughter from outside the building. Egon let out a heavy sigh. Janine just grinned.

************************************  
The drive up was beautiful and quite pleasant. Egon was driving Janine’s car. They had been carrying on light conversations about random things. Janine was getting a bit nervous herself. She honestly did not plan on making much of a move on Egon, but she hoped he would be a little less defensive. 

They arrived at the B&B mid-afternoon. The clerk at the check in area didn’t seem to recognize either of them or their names. She politely gave them the key to their room and pointed them in the right direction.

Egon opened the door and froze in his tracks. Janine gently eased around him into the room. It was very nice. There was a king sized bed, a small couch barely big enough for two people to sit on, and a big bay window. The adjoining bathroom had a shower and the tub had jacuzzi jets. There was a double sink in the bathroom. 

As Janine plopped her suitcase onto the bed, she looked back at Egon who was still standing in the doorway.

“Egon, you gonna stand there all day?”

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. All kinds of scenarios were playing out in his mind at a frightening speed. “Sorry...I….umm….just….,”

Janine rolled her eyes. “What’s wrong now?”

“Well, it’s just….the….bed….there’s only one,” he choked out.

“Oh for heaven's sake! It’s a king sized bed! I can easily sleep on one side and you on the other with plenty of space between us! Hell, I’ll even build a pillow wall if you want!” Janine huffed. 

Egon became more flustered, having unintentionally offended Janine. “I didn’t mean to upset you,”

“Oh forget it! I’m not the freakin plague, ya know?!” She tried to mask the hurt in her voice, but Egon picked up on it easily.

“I simply do not know what the protocol is here,” Egon explained. 

“The protocol is simple: I’m Your secretary, you’re my boss. We’re here on a business trip. Let’s get done what we came up here to do,” Janine said a bit forcefully. 

Egon knew the more he tried to apologize, the more likely he was to upset Janine even more. He decided to unpack his bag and start taking PKE readings.

Janine had also brought a PKE meter. She set the volume on mute and stuffed it in her tote. Egon gave her a somewhat confused look. 

“I saw a pool in the back. I’ll change into a bathing suit and take this with me,” she explained, holding up the tote. She had placed some towels on top to hide the meter. 

“Ah, good idea!” Egon said cheerfully, trying to smooth things over with Janine.

She just narrowed her eyes and walked out towards the pool. 

Egon decided to call the Firehouse and let the guys know they’re beginning their secret investigation.

“Ghostbusters!” Peter answered.

“It’s me,” Egon said.

“Hey! Wow! You made great time getting up there!” Peter exclaimed. “So, how many times has Janine taken advantage of you?”

“She’s actually….we’ve decided to do a little investigating on our own first,” Egon said sheepishly.

“Ah jeez! What did you do?” Peter replied. 

“Nothing! I….I just...well, I got very nervous when I realized the room has one bed,” Egon admitted. “And she kind of….took things the wrong way.”

“Spengs, you’re the one guy that can take the perfect situation with a woman and blow it all to hell!” Peter laughed. 

“Janine will calm down. We are here on a business trip...nothing more,” Egon said sternly.

“Yeah, it’s the ‘Nothing more’ that’s pissing her off,” Peter retorted.

“We are not here to conduct personal or behavioral experiments,” Egon said angrily. “We are here to ascertain whether or not there is an actual paranormal disturbance!”

“Ok, Ok,” Peter drawled. “Check back in with us later tonight; let us know what you find.”

“Very well….goodbye,” Egon said and hung up.

Peter hung up the phone on his end. Winston and Ray, who had been nearby listening, looked expectantly at Peter. 

“Well? What’s happened?” Ray asked.

Peter smiled smugly. “There may not be a paranormal disturbance in Rochester, but there is certainly a disturbance in the force; and that force is Janine.”

Winston and Ray exchanged worried looks. 

********************************  
Egon changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt after checking their room for PKE readings. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and joined Janine out by the pool.

She was lying on a lounge chair slightly propped up wearing a bright yellow tasteful one piece. She had a matching hat on to shield her face from too much sun. 

Janine looked up as Egon approached, taking in his appearance from top to bottom. She had never realized how toned his body is. It’s hard to tell when all she’s seen him in are either his jumpsuit or regular everyday clothes. 

“Hi!” She said cheerfully. 

“Hello!” Egon replied, hoping this was a sign that she had calmed down from their earlier argument. “Find anything?” He asked quietly as he sat on the chair next to hers.

“Nope, not yet,” she said, raising her sunglasses to look directly at him.

“Do you want to actually get in the pool?” Egon asked.

“Well…,” Janine hesitantly began, “I never go in too deep.”

Egon stared blankly at her.

“I can’t swim,” Janine admitted.

Egon arched an eyebrow. “Remind me to teach you sometime,” he said, smiling.

Janine sat up. “You’d do that?!”

“Of course,” he said. Egon looked at his watch. “They’ll be serving dinner soon; maybe we should return to the room?”

“Yeahhhh,” Janine drawled. 

They got up and headed towards the room. Egon had placed his arm around Janine’s waist as they passed other guests in the hallway. Janine, of course, loved every minute of it. She tried to hide the fact that it disappointed her that Egon was only acting. 

After dinner, Egon and Janine headed out to the garden area. During dinner, they had chit chat with other couples and were told about a nice gazebo. He knew she’d love to see the flowers, so he offered to take a stroll. A man walked towards them as they approached the gazebo.

“Good evening, Dr. Spengler,” the man greeted them, extending his hand.

Egon reaches forward to shake his hand. “Good evening, Mr……?”

“My apologies! I’m Nicholas Edwards! I called for your services!”

“Oh, Yes! Hello,” Egon responded calmly, not indicating the fact that he was concerned that the man already knew him. He’s not good at lying and was secretly hoping Janine would jump in.

“And who do we have here?” Mr. Edwards asked coyly, looking at Janine.

“Excuse me, this is Janine Melnitz...my lovely girlfriend,” Egon said smoothly with a slight blush.

“Hi there!” Janine said, reaching for Mr. Edwards’ hand.

He gently took her fingertips and raised her hand to his lips. He gently brushed a kiss over her knuckles. “So glad to have such a lovely couple here,” he said, his eyes sparkling.

Janine’s stomach turned but not in a good way. She felt a bit uncomfortable until Mr. Edwards released her hand.

“But I’m afraid she and I are here on personal business only, not professional,” Egon said. He glanced over at Janine.

“Yeah, he’s not here to work,” Janine helped cover. “Egon has been promising me a nice, quiet, romantic weekend for a while; I’m not gonna let him actually work this weekend,” she smiled back at Nicholas.

“Oh, I see!” Nicholas responded. “That’s fine! I wanted to introduce myself and if I may, give you just a bit of information about my problem? Perhaps you can discuss it with your partners when you return to work?” 

“ I see no problem with that,” Egon said with a smile. 

Janine nodded. 

Nicholas motioned for them to sit at the gazebo and began his discussion. 

“I bought this property five months ago. A few days before we opened, the staff started noticing things. Noises when they were the only people around, items missing and showing back up in different places. But, things quieted down. So I officially opened and for a while, everything was fine. Then last week, my personal assistant saw what she described as a young woman that was transparent; she could see right through her! The woman was dressed in clothes from around the early 1900s. She didn’t say anything; she simply stared at my assistant for a few seconds, then vanished through the wall.”

“Where did this take place?” Egon asked. 

“In my office downstairs,” Nicholas replied.

“What happened after that?” Janine asked.

“Nothing. My assistant was quite shaken so I gave her the rest of the day off. She hasn’t reported any further sightings,” Nicholas said.

“Mr. Edwards, I have to ask this, just to rule out all other possibilities,” Egon began. 

“My assistant does not do drugs or drink,” Nicholas offered.

Egon smiled. “Well, that takes care of that.”

“Thank you for your time, Dr. Spengler, Ms. Melnitz. I won’t intrude any further on your time here,” Nicholas excused himself.

Egon and Janine got up and finished their tour of the garden. 

“Whaddya think?” Janine whispered, slipping her hand into Egon’s. 

“About the details we were just given or the garden?” He asked coyly.

“Both,” she said.

“We now know where else to check for readings, and this is very tranquil...quite beautiful,” Egon responded.

Janine smiled, letting out a faint sigh of approval. 

They soon returned to their room. Egon inwardly started panicking again but tried to remain calm on the outside.

Janine got out her pajamas and headed for the bathroom. It was a modest nightshirt and matching shorts. She made sure to bring something that would hopefully not freak Egon out anymore than he already was.

Egon had packed a loose fitting t-shirt and pajama pants. As he waited his turn for the bathroom, he realized Janine was right about the bed. It was a nice king sized bed with plenty of room for both of them. 

When she came out of the bathroom ready for bed, he took his turn to change and prepare for bed. By the time he came back out, Janine had fallen asleep on her side of the bed. Egon noticed a small notepad that she had used to start making notes about the case. He smiled, appreciating the fact that she did truly come prepared to work. 

He quietly laid down on his side of the bed, his back facing Janine. He smiled, but then mentally kicked himself for being so foolish about the sleeping situation. 

*******************************  
The next morning, Janine called the Firehouse while Egon was going over her notes. Ray answered; Janine gave him the details they were given the night before.

“We’re gonna get readings of the office today, and hopefully, talk to the assistant!” Janine said.

Peter jumped onto the line with Janine. “Hey Red! What’s Iggy doing?”

Janine rolled her eyes. “He’s going over my notes that I wrote down last night.”

“Ohhhhhh,” Peter drawled. “And what does Mr. Edwards think about the two of you? You said he knew who Egon is. How’d you work that out?”

“He told him that we’re not here on business, just personal reasons. But we agreed to listen to him for a brief description of the problem so he could tell you guys later,” Janine replied.

“Lemme talk to Spengs,” Peter said.

Janine held the receiver out away from her. “Egon? Dr. V wants to talk.”

Egon came over to the desk and took the phone from her. “Peter, what else do you need to know?”

“Just let us know if you find anything else,” Peter said. Then Peter added, loud enough for Janine to hear: “make sure you give Janine plenty of dictation!” he practically yelled, placing thick emphasis on the first part of that word.

Egon hung up while Janine blushed terribly. He grinned at her with a boyish look. “Sorry, you know how he can be.”

“Yeah, a real DICK!” She said a little more loudly than she had intended. 

“Do you want to go to breakfast?” Egon asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

“I’m not really hungry,” Janine said sadly. 

“I apologize for Peter…,” Egon began but was interrupted by Janine.

“It’s not that….it’s….if Mr. Moneybags is gonna be there, I don’t want to be,” she said hesitantly. 

“I meant to ask last night,” Egon said. “I noticed you seemed taken back by his introduction.”

“I was repulsed! Something about the guy just freaked me out….the way he looked at me,” Janine admitted. “It made me feel...like...like he was….looking at me like I was naked. That probably doesn’t make any sense.”

“Actually, I know what you mean,” Egon said. 

Janine turned quickly to look at him directly, her eyes wide in shock. “You DO?!”

Realizing what his statement sounded like, Egon quickly added: “I just meant that there was something about him that made me uncomfortable as well.” 

“Oh…,” Janine said, her expression saddening. “Maybe I’ll get something later.” She sat down at the desk looking back over her notes. “You go ahead. If anybody asks, just say I’m not a breakfast person. I’ll be down at lunch.”

“Alright,” Egon agreed then left the room. He returned twenty minutes later. 

Janine looked up from her notes. She saw him entering the room with a small food tray. There was a cup of coffee along with a pitcher of more coffee. He also had included some cream for the coffee as well as some pastries. He sat down the tray on the desk.

“If you won’t come to breakfast, then breakfast will come to you,” Egon said smiling.

Janine smiled back, a bright smile that lit up her entire face. “Thank you, Egon! You’re so sweet!”

“Just so you know,” Egon started. “I gave the excuse you told me, but one of the other couples disagreed. They...ahhh….they think you might be….well….,”

Janine giggled. “Pregnant?”

“Yes, well….,” Egon stuttered, blushing slightly. “I suppose it didn’t help that I also had said that we have been together for four years.”

Janine burst into laughter. “Oh this is perfect! Now I guess I’m gonna have to fake puking too!”

Egon saw the humor in the situation and started laughing, too. After a few minutes, they settled down. 

“Well, let’s find this office,” Janine said, grabbing the PKE meter. 

“It would help if we could also speak with his assistant,” Egon said.

“Already working on that,” Janine chirped. “Her name is Paige Anderson. And she usually works half days on Saturdays so we may be able to!”

Egon smirked, raising an eyebrow. “How did you manage to find out that?!”

“You can find out a lot when you sit at dinner and eavesdrop on the conversations!” Janine winked.

“I’m impressed,” Egon said, grinning widely.

“Eh, it’s my job,” Janine said, shrugging her shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon and Janine start investigating the office area, but they may have found more than they expected.

As they headed downstairs, Egon stopped to talk to Janine.

“I want to apologize for how I acted when we first arrived,” Egon began. “I did not intend to offend you. I overreacted…,”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Janine said with a warm smile. “I’m sorry I went off the deep end. Peter’s been cracking jokes and teasing me all week. I guess I just snapped. I’m sorry.”

Egon leaned down and hugged Janine up close to his chest. Just then, another couple came around the corner, smiling when they saw the young couple in each other’s arms.

Egon and Janine pulled apart, each blushing.

“Oh, don’t mind us!” the woman said. “It’s nice to see young people who aren’t ashamed to show their feelings in public.”

“Yes, and without all the heavy kissing and petting!” the man with her said. “I get so tired of seeing young couples pawing at each other! This generation today….”

“Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Vaughan,” Janine apologized. “It was just a quick hug.”

Egon smiled, subtly sliding his arm around Janine’s waist. “Yes, please excuse us.”

The couple smiled as they continued down the hall. Egon and Janine exchanged a smile, then made their way towards the office area. No one was around and they didn’t see any obvious security cameras. Egon walked towards Mr. Edwards’ office.

“What if they have hidden cameras?” Janine asked.

“Then I suppose we will be forced to tell Mr. Edwards the truth,” Egon said. “But I need to take readings; if he wants our help, he won’t stop us.”

Janine’s heart skipped a beat at Egon’s words. “He’s so hot when he’s determined to get something,” she thought. She shook her head and took a deep breath to steady herself. “Get it together, Melnitz,” she mentally told herself. “Maybe later…”

Janine went down the hall to the next office, which was the assistant’s office. She took readings with her meter. She was surprised that the readings she saw were as strong as they were. From Mr. Edwards’ description, the young woman that was seen sounded like maybe a weak Class 2. But her PKE meter was registering a strong Class 4. Janine continued nosing around the desk, trying to find anything that could help. She noticed the planner that was left open. Several days were highlighted but nothing written down. Janine made a mental note. 

She rejoined Egon as he was leaving the main office. “Any luck?” She asked. 

“Yes, But let’s discuss it back in the room,” Egon urged her.

They returned to their room, Egon closing the door. He even considered locking it for a moment but decided against it.

“Egon, what the hell is wrong with you?” Janine asked worriedly. “You act like something’s after you!”

“It may be,” he replied. “Mr. Edwards’ office registered a strong Class 7 has been in that area, possibly even manifested from there.”

“Wow! I picked up readings in the assistant’s office of a strong Class 4. I wasn’t expecting anything more than a Class 2,” Janine said. “Whaddya think is going on?”

Egon arched an eyebrow. “I’m not sure yet. But I think the others should definitely start making their way up here.”

Janine studied Egon’s face. “There’s something else,” she said. “Something you’re not telling me.”

Egon looked at Janine, his eyes showing his fear and concern. “I don’t want to alarm you.”

“You’re alarming me NOW!” she said.

“The feeling you had when Nicholas introduced himself to you…..,”

Janine shuddered at the memory. “Yeah, still gives me chills.”

“I think he may be possessed,” Egon said slowly. “And I think he may be targeting….you.”

Janine’s eyes widened. “Me?! Why?!”

“I’m not sure; that’s why I didn’t want to say anything,” Egon explained.

Janine smiled mischievously, scooting closer on the bed to where Egon was sitting, placing her hand lightly on his upper thigh. “Guess I need to make sure you’re close by to protect me?” She purred. 

Egon swallowed hard, pulling at his shirt collar. “Ahem...yes, well…..I will make sure you’re safe.”

Janine gave him a playful wink. “I’ll be fine. I’m a Brooklyn gal, remember?” She stood and headed for the phone. 

Egon relaxed. “Yes, But a demon or a powerful ghost doesn’t care about that.”

Janine looked back over her shoulder at him. “Aww, are you sincerely worried?” She was looking at him with a serious expression.

Egon looked back at her, mirroring her expression. “Yes, I am. There’s something very wrong about this place.”

“Well, I’m calling the guys now. How about I get them up here tomorrow?”

“Yes. And for now, I believe we need to keep this information to ourselves. Don’t tell Nicholas or his assistant yet.”

“Ok, I’ll tell the others to keep their traps shut,” Janine said. “But how are we gonna explain Ecto-1 driving in?”

“I’ll feel better discussing that with Mr. Edwards with a proton pack on my back,” Egon replied.

*********************************  
Janine had informed the guys of their findings and to drive up early the next day. The rest of the day, Egon and Janine split their time between secretly taking readings in other areas and honestly just enjoying themselves. After all, they did have a cover story to maintain. Fearing other couples would ask why they weren’t spending time together, Egon decided to stay with Janine at all times. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was also afraid to let her out of his sight. Of course, she had no complaints. It was obvious that she was happy to have him around.

Meanwhile, at the Firehouse, the guys were getting their equipment ready for the trip the next day. 

“Wonder why they don’t want us up there today?” Ray asked. “We could be there by dinner time.”

“They probably want some time to look around some more before blowing their cover,” Winston suggested.

Peter laughed. “Yeah, right! More like they want more time UNDER the COVERS!”

Winston chuckled. 

“I don’t think they’ve been up to anything!” Ray argued.

“Oh, if I know Janine, she’s had Spengs UP to a lot!” Peter continued to laugh.

“Man, you’re convinced, aren’t you?” Winston said.

“One thing I know is that Janine is a very determined woman,” Peter said. “And she’s determined to get that man in the right position! They’ve been up there for a day and a half; she’s probably had him in several positions by now!”

Ray smiled while shaking his head. He kept packing Ecto in silence, but he wondered if Peter was right. They knew Egon had feelings for Janine; maybe this would be the right time for them to get together?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon becomes increasingly worried about Janine’s safety after she is attacked. Ray uncovers the secret of the property.

Janine gathered her notepad and pen and headed towards the door. 

Egon looked up from his notes. “Where are you going?”

Janine stopped, looking back over her shoulder. “I’m just going back down to the assistant's office. Ms. Anderson should be arriving soon. I need to talk to her, find out what those highlighted dates in her datebook mean, among other things.”

“I’ll go with you,” Egon suggested. “In case Mr. Edwards comes in.”

Janine narrowed her eyes. “You really think he may be possessed?”

“It’s a very strong possibility,” Egon said, a grave expression on his face. “Either that or the ghost spends a lot of time in the office.”

Together they left the hotel room and made their way back to the office area. Just as Janine predicted, Ms. Anderson had arrived and was preparing to get started with her work. Janine knocked on the door before stepping in.

“Ms. Anderson?” Janine said.

The young woman looked up and smiled, waving them in. “Yes, come in. And please, call me Paige.”

“Good morning, I apologize for the interruption,” Egon said. 

“Not a problem, Dr. Spengler, Ms. Melnitz. I was wondering when I could expect you,” Paige responded. 

“You know who we are?” Janine asked cautiously.

“Oh yes, and why you’re really here,” Paige said. “But don’t worry; I won’t say anything to Mr. Edwards.”

Egon arched an eyebrow. “You would willingly conceal information from your employer?”

Janine smirked. “You can’t imagine the crap I hide from you guys!” she whispered.

Egon looked at her with a surprised look on his face. 

“I’ll tell ya later,” she said with a wink.

They turned their attention back to the assistant. “I don’t think Mr. Edwards is himself.”

“What makes you say?” Egon asked.

“There’s been a few days over the past two weeks that he has acted…..different,” Paige offered.

“Such as?” Egon asked.

“I’ve heard sounds….almost like a hissing sound and then, he leaves the office. He doesn’t act like his usual self. He seems more….aggressive and sneaky.”

“The highlighted dates?” Janine asked.

“Those are the days I’ve noticed these changes,” Paige explained. “I wanted to keep up with it without being obvious. Kind of my own personal code in case anyone else saw it.”

“Why didn’t you call us?” Egon asked.

“I convinced Mr. Edwards to,” Paige admitted. “After my experience with the ghost woman, it was easy.”

“What did this woman look like?” Janine asked, taking notes the entire time.

Paige looked directly at Janine. “She looked like...you.”

Janine’s face paled as she looked at Egon.

*****************************  
Egon and Janine ended their interview with Ms. Anderson in case Mr. Edwards came in. They returned to their room. Janine looked a bit rattled. 

“Janine, are you alright?” Egon asked.

“Yeah, just a little weirded out that I look like this ghost woman,” she admitted. “Which is why I’m headed to the pool. I need to relax.”

“I’ll join you shortly,” Egon said. “I want to go over these notes and check the information against some reference books I’ve brought.”

“Ok; I’ll see ya later,”Janine called out. 

She arrived at the pool to find herself alone. “Good, peace and quiet,” Janine thought to herself. “Must be too early for everybody else.” She sat her tote bag down, not noticing that her PKE meter that she had covered with a towel was starting to react. She still had the volume on silent. 

Janine slowly entered the shallow end of the pool, acclimating herself to the water temperature. She ventured out until she was waist deep and squatted down to let the water wash over her shoulders. 

Suddenly, Janine’s head was shoved under the water. She struggled to raise her head up, catching her breath. “What the….,” She started as she looked around frantically searching for her attacker. But there was no one around. She started walking towards the steps in the shallow end when Janine suddenly felt something pull her across the pool by her hair. 

“EGON!” She screamed just before the invisible force dragged her underneath the water at the deep end of the pool. She thrashed and kicked, struggling to free herself. But the more she fought, the harder she was pulled under. 

Just as she was about to lose consciousness, Janine felt something else grabbing her and pulling her to the top. Egon had jumped in and saved her. Once her head was above water, Janine took in a deep breath. She was still thrashing about as Egon helped her get to the steps. 

“It’s alright. It’s me,” Egon said, holding her and supporting her body as she leaned forward. “Just take it easy. Breathe slowly.”

Janine sputtered water out of her mouth as she gasped for air. She was trembling all over; Egon assumed it wasn’t only due to being chilled but also the adrenaline rush. He grabbed the towel out of Janine’s tote bag, wrapping her in it. 

“Come on, let’s get you back to our room,” he whispered. 

Once back in the room, Janine sat down on the small couch, still wrapped in the towel. Egon sat her tote down; he spotted the PKE meter and grabbed it.

“Janine? Did you notice the PKE meter has recorded some readings?” Egon said, sounding somewhere between confused and excited. 

“Sorry, I was too busy trying to breathe,” Janine replied sarcastically. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make light of your situation,” Egon explained. “But a Class 7 was in the area.”

“The same one that was in the office?” Janine asked, still trying to warm up, her voice ragged.

“Yes,” Egon said as he sat next to her on the couch. “Janine, I don’t want you going anywhere by yourself from now on.”

“Well, I can’t argue with you on that one,” Janine agreed. “But, I think I can manage the bathroom on my own.” She gave Egon a little wink. 

Egon got up to retrieve another towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around Janine. He sat back down next to her and rubbed his hands up and down over her arms quickly, trying to use the friction to warm her. 

When Janine smiled at him, Egon explained: “Your lips are still blue.”

She gave him a seductive look and leaned over so that her face was inches away from his. “Then why don’t you warm them up?” She purred. 

Egon sat back slightly, adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat. “Well...ahem….maybe now is a good time to change clothes. I’ll call the firehouse to let them know what’s happened.”

Janine rolled her eyes and thought to herself, “Dammit! So close!” She proceeded to to bathroom to finish drying off and change clothes. 

Egon dialed the number to the Firehouse. He had changed while Janine was in the bathroom. 

Ray answered. “Ray? It’s Egon. You have access to more resources than I do at the moment. I need you to research this property as well as the previous owner.”

“Sure! Why? Something else going on?” Ray asked.

There was a pause before Egon spoke. “Janine was attacked in the swimming pool; she almost drowned.”

“Oh gosh! Is she ok?!” Ray asked, quite concerned.

“She’ll be fine, just shaken. I was able to get her out of the pool before it was too late,” Egon replied. “But the assistant, Ms. Anderson said that the ghost woman she saw looked like Janine.”

He heard Ray gasp over the phone. “You think the previous owner is haunting the place? And some evil entity thinks maybe Janine is the woman?”

“Perhaps. Janine is definitely a target at the moment,” Egon said solemnly. He tried to mask the worry in his voice but Ray picked up on it. 

“Don’t worry, Egon. I’ll see what I can find and let you know,” Ray assured him. 

“Thank you. And we’ll see you guys tomorrow?” Egon asked.

“Yeah, unless you think we need to be there tonight?” Ray suggested.

“No, we need more time to investigate before tipping our hand,” Egon said. “I believe the current owner is either possessed by this evil entity or under its influence. We need to use extreme caution.”

“Gotcha! Let me head to the library, and I’ll let you know what I find out!” Ray said excitedly.

Egon ended the conversation just as Janine exited the bathroom.

Egon motioned for her to join him at the desk. “Janine! While you were changing, I was looking back over the notes I took when I was in Mr. Edwards office!”

She smiled. “He’s just like Ray when he’s discovered a solution to a ghost problem,” she thought. Janine took a seat next to Egon, leaning provocatively over the table with a low cut blouse on, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. When she sneaked a glance at him, she saw a bright blush spreading across his face and down his neck. “Mission accomplished,” she mumbled.

Egon readjusted his glasses and pulled at his shirt collar. 

“Ahem….yes. Ahh...I saw some files on his desk. They were labeled: ‘Evelyn McGuire’ and ‘Rochester Bank.’”

“Did ya get a look at them?” Janine asked. 

“Not good, but enough to see that it looked like legal documents. It may have been deeds or loan contracts,” Egon said. “I also called Ray; he’s going to research the previous owner of this property as well as the property itself.”

“So what do we do? Go back for another look? Ask the assistant?” Janine asked. 

“No. I don’t want to bring any undue attention to the situation. I think the best thing to do now is wait until we hear back from Ray,” Egon suggested. 

“Ok. I think I’m gonna lay down,” Janine said. “I feel pretty worn out.” 

Egon noticed that she did seem exhausted, likely due to her near drowning incident. He shuddered to think what almost happened. Luckily, Egon had been on his way to the pool to join Janine when he saw her in distress. 

“What did it look like?” Janine asked. “The whatever it was trying to drown me?” The expression on her face was fearful. 

“There was nothing there,” Egon said. “I saw you kicking under the water and remembered that you had said you can’t swim. I didn’t stop to wonder why you were in the deep end; I just dove in.”

Janine blushed. “Well, I’m glad you did. Thank you.”

Egon smiled, a genuine heartfelt smile. “Of course. Lay down, get some rest. I’ll be here if you need me.”

Janine laid down and quickly drifted off to sleep. Egon looked over his notes, occasionally looking over at Janine sleeping, making sure she was ok.

The rest of their day was fairly uneventful. After lunch, Egon and Janine spent some time in the garden area, taking readings. There wasn’t much to record, just minor residuals from time to time, suggesting something had been there but not now. 

“Who do you think she is, the woman that I look like?” Janine asked quietly.

Egon stopped walking and looked directly at Janine, concerned that she sounded somewhat frightened. “I’m not sure at this point, but Ray is researching it. He has more resources available than we do here. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.” He gave her a warm smile, trying to ease her anxiety.

She returned a wary smile. “Well, it’s obvious that something wants me…..to leave,” her voice trailed off. 

Egon took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. “I’m not letting you out of my sight. Don’t worry.”

*************************  
Meanwhile, back in New York, Ray, Winston and Peter had spent the entire afternoon at the library. 

“Hey, guys! I found it!” Ray shouted, earning a harsh ‘Shhhhh’ from the librarian. He mouthed “sorry,” then quietly continued. “Things at that B&B used to be pretty sketchy.”

Winston and Peter leaned across the table to look at the information. They read quietly, then looked up, giving each other concerned looks. 

“We’d better go get Ecto-1 ready,” Winston suggested, his tone serious. 

“Yeah, this might get messy,” Peter agreed. “And from what you said Spengs told you Ray, Janine is in some serious trouble.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine tries to persuade Egon into some extracurricular activities. Will Egon have the willpower to resist?

Egon and Janine returned to their room after dinner. She had been uncharacteristically quiet during the meal. The other couples who were spending the weekend didn’t notice; they were either too wrapped up in their own conversations or just weren’t paying attention. However, Egon knew Janine well enough that he picked up on it quickly. 

Janine slipped off her shoes and flopped down on the sofa, allowing a sigh to escape her lips. 

“You didn’t eat much at dinner,” Egon said softly as he sat beside her.

“I’m just not that hungry; I ate a little,” she replied.

“Anything I can do?” He asked, resting his hand on her knee.

“Not really. I guess there’s really nothing else we can do til the guys get here tomorrow, huh?” Janine asked.

“Correct. I don’t want to do anything rash that will alert Mr. Edwards as to what we know,” Egon responded. “Besides, we won’t be able to do anything highly productive until the equipment arrives.”

Janine’s expression changed slightly, a twinkle developing in her bright blue eyes. She leaned over to Egon, placing her hand on his knee. “Oh, I can think of something we could do.”

Egon quickly removed his hand from her knee, his eyes widening. Sweat broke out across his forehead. He pulled nervously st his shirt collar. 

“Uhhh….I mean….ahem…., Janine, I believe our time would be better used if we focus on our notes. Try to make a connection somehow.”

Janine smiled. “All our notes say is that the owner may or may not be possessed, his assistant has seen a ghost that looks a lot like me, and the highlighted dates on Paige’s datebook are days Mr. Edwards was acting odd. We can’t do anything productive til the guys get here, so…..,” her finger trailed lightly from Egon’s knee up to his mid thigh. She inches closer, her face inches from his.

Egon looked at Janine, placing his hand over hers and  
gently removing it from his thigh. He cleared his throat before speaking. “That is true; however, you were attacked earlier today. I believe it’s best if we stay in the room and discuss the possibilities of why you were targeted.”

Janine sighed and sat back with a slight huff. “You really are a workaholic, you know that?” She stood and walked over to her suitcase, pulling out her sleepwear. “I’m going to get ready for bed. I’m tired and just wanna go home.” She walked to the bathroom, shutting the door with a little more force than was necessary.

Egon was nervously pacing the room while Janine was preparing for bed. He knew he harbored deep feelings for the lovely redhead, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to act on them. After the incident earlier that day, he had become more unnerved about her safety as well as whether now was the time to tell her how he feels. However, that thought was no longer an issue when Janine exited the bathroom. 

She was wearing a modest pajama set: a royal blue button up satin nightshirt with matching shorts. Her hair had been towel dried, still slightly damp. Even without makeup, Egon thought she was stunning. She has a natural beauty about her.

Egon couldn’t hide an appreciative smile which quickly turned to a sexy leer that had Janine practically panting. She sauntered up to him, a slightly seductive leer of her own spreading across her lips.

“You look a little hot, Egon,” Janine purred, placing emphasis on the word hot. “Why don’t you get a little more comfortable?”

Suddenly, Egon was pulled back to reality. He tugged at his shirt collar, realizing he was sweating terribly. “Um….excuse me…..I believe I will take a shower now…,” Egon said and quickly ran to the bathroom, closing the door. 

Janine sighed and sat down on the bed. “Dammit!” She pouted. 

Egon took his time in the shower, trying desperately to compose himself. “This is not a Vacation,” he reminded himself. “We are here to get a job done.” But another part of his anatomy quickly reminded him that he would be a fool to not take advantage of the situation. “You know you want her, Egon,” he thought to himself. “And if you have to share a bed, you may as well share other things. Besides, look how close you came today to losing her; now’s the time.”

He took a deep breath to steady himself and turned off the water. As he got out of the shower, he realized, in his haste to the bathroom, he had forgotten a change of clothes. So, he dried off and tied the towel snugly around his waist. 

Janine had fallen asleep on the bed when Egon came out of the bathroom. Her close call had really exhausted her. He took a moment to take in her lovely face, relaxed and peaceful. He felt an overwhelming desire to touch her. She was laying in a position that had caused her shorts to ride up a bit. Since her back was to Egon and she was sleeping on top of the sheets, it gave him a nice view of her upper leg. His first thought was how smooth her skin looked and how badly he wanted to slide his hand underneath those shorts. He sat down quietly beside her, still only dressed in the towel. 

She woke when she felt his hand lightly squeeze her shoulder. 

“Egon?” She asked as she turned to see him by her side. Then she realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt! Those delicious muscles were bulging nicely. Egon was no body builder by any means, but years of running around the city carrying a proton pack on your back can really tone a person.

He leaned over, hovering above her from the waist up. Egon leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Janine asked no questions; she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. 

As the kiss deepened, Janine realized his hands were working their way down from her shoulders to the top button of her nightshirt. Egon quickly unbuttoned the top two buttons and slid his hand under the material to cup her breast. 

He trailed kisses down her neck as Janine gripped his shoulders, lightly scratching her nails across his skin. The action caused Egon to moan in delight. As a result, his kisses on Janine’s neck became harder, his hand squeezing her breast a bit tighter but not enough to hurt.

“Oooh, Egon, please…..please…,” Janine begged.

She gasped as she felt his teeth take a little love bite on her neck. Egon quickly looked up, worried that he had hurt her.

“It’s fine,” Janine told him, assuming that was what the look was for. “It just turned me on even more,” she breathed heavily.

Egon smiled. “I couldn’t help myself,” he admitted with a boyish grin.

“Do you hear me complaining?” Janine asked with a smirk.

Without another word, Egon moved onto the bed, straddling Janine, who had turned onto her back. He was still wearing the towel, but Janine would see to it that he would lose it soon.

He continued unbuttoning her nightshirt, letting the material fall open. Janine wiggled out of the shirt. Egon dipped his head down and took one nipple into his mouth. Janine moaned, calling out his name. He slid a hand into her shorts, his fingers stroking through the tight curls. He was surprised at how wet she already was. 

As Janine arched her back and rubbed Egon’s back, she moaned out in sheer delight. 

Egon decided enough was enough, and pulled her shorts off. Janine sat up part way and removed his towel. She was quite impressed with his package and more than ready to move this to the next level. 

Janine laid back down and held her arms out to Egon, beckoning him. He took one hand and guided his cock into her. Once in, He braced himself on his hands placed just to the sides of Janine’s shoulders. He eased himself in a bit further. Once Janine wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his buttcheeks, he took the hint to start thrusting. He was careful not to be too rough, but Janine seemed to like it so he increased the speed. Before he knew it, he was pounding her for all he was worth while she moaned his name over and over. 

“Oh! Oh yes! Egon! YES!!!!” her voice rising in pitch, her hips thrusting in rhythm with his movements. 

Suddenly, he could tell Janine was about to climax as was he. He held his orgasm back until after she had hers, her nails digging into his back so much he expected to see marks later. Egon’s orgasm followed Janine’s within seconds, him gripping her shoulders and shakily whispering her name. 

He rested his head on her shoulder while she rubbed his back and spoke comforting words in his ear. After he caught his breath, he gently pulled out and laid down beside janine, pulling her up against his chest in a post-coital cuddle. Janine stroked his fine chest hair as her breathing regulated. 

She looked up at him. “Egon, that was beyond amazing! What made you want to make love to me?” 

He looked back at her. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while. I just never had the courage to….’make the move,’ as Peter would say.” Egon cupped the side of her face in his hand. “And after what happened earlier today….it frightened me. I almost lost you. I guess I needed….physical contact...and it’s time that I told you.”

“Tell me what?” Janine asked.

“That I love you...very much.”

“Oh Egon, I love you too!” Janine cried on his shoulder, relieved and happy that this moment had finally come. Then, she raised up on her elbow, facing Egon.

“What made you want to make the move tonight?” Janine asked coyly.

Egon smiled. “Seeing you dressed like you were earlier kind of kicked things into gear.”

“Good! Hope things kick into gear more often!” She said with a giggle.

“Oh, I can guarantee it,” Egon said, then placed a kiss on her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the team arrives at the B&B.

Janine woke a few hours later, smiling as she realized she had not dreamt the glorious lovemaking she had just shared with Egon. His arm that had been holding her around the waist shifted as she stirred, stretching her legs. Egon hummed happily as he slowly slid his hand up Janine’s side, his hand resting on her breast. 

“Looking for something, Dr. Spengler?” She asked coyly.

“Good morning. I simply wanted to make sure you didn’t move too far away,” Egon said, a devilish grin crossing his lips. 

“It’s not exactly morning,” Janine told him. “It’s just a little after midnight. And I’ll never move too far away, as long as you’re with me.” She turned over to face him, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

Just as she was sitting up to start seducing him, Egon sat up startled. “Wait! I hear something!”

Janine sighed, rolling her eyes. “Egon, if you’re not up to round two, just say so. You don’t have to make up excuses.”

“No! I’m sorry...I truly heard something,” Egon whispered. He quietly got out of bed, reaching for his towel on the floor next to the bed. 

Janine couldn’t help herself. She reached over, giving Egon’s butt a light slap. He turned and gave her a sexy leer as he tied the towel around his waist. He then gathered some clothes from his suitcase and dressed quickly. 

Janine got up and sauntered across the room completely naked. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder to see Egon staring at her with a lusty expression. She thought he could probably take her again right then if it wasn’t for this damn noise he was determined to investigate.

As soon as they were both decent, Egon grabbed his PKE meter and turned it on. The arms raised immediately. He looked at Janine. “Stay behind me.”

“Shouldn’t I just stay here?” she asked worriedly.

“No. I was serious when I said I wasn’t going to leave you out of my sight,” Egon replied sternly. His expression was extremely serious now. 

She nodded and walked close behind Egon. 

They quietly left the room, letting the PKE meter guide them. It led them out to the gardens. Egon and Janine crouched behind a row of hedges. Egon silenced the meter as he and Janine watched Nicholas Edwards. He was standing at the gazebo talking to what appeared to be an orb that glowed a bright yellow gold color. They could barely make out what he was saying.

“Please, don’t make me do this!” He pleaded. “She has nothing to do with this. It was all years ago….so many years ago. Why can’t you just let it go?”

Just then, Janine grabbed her head as if in pain. Egon saw her and put his arm around her. “Are you ok?” He whispered. 

Janine shook her head, motioning for Egon to stop talking. The pain lasted for a few moments, then it stopped as quickly as it had started. 

“We need to get back to the room,” Egon suggested, leading Janine back inside. He spared a quick glance back at the gazebo to see that both Nicholas and the orb were gone.

Janine sat down on the edge of the bed while Egon locked their door. He grabbed a cup of water from the bathroom and offered it to her. “I have aspirin if you need it.”

She smiled as she handed him the empty cup. “Thanks, but I’m fine, really.” However, the look on her face did not match her words. 

“Talk to me,” Egon said.

“It’s the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me since I started working for you guys,” she said. “I think I heard what the orb was saying.”

Egon looked at her with a blank expression. 

“How the hell can you sit there and be so damn calm?!” Janine said, trying to keep her voice down.

“In our line of work, I have become accustomed to keeping an open mind until I have all the facts,” Egon deadpanned. “If you recall, Ray and I have tested you and found that you have a substantial psychic ability. Now, what did the orb say?”

Janine took a deep breath before speaking. “She needs to pay for what she’s done, her and everyone who has come after her. I will not rest until it’s done.”

Egon stood and walked quickly to the desk. He wrote down what Janine had just said in her notebook. He sat back down at the desk studying it. He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. “If I could just make sense of this!” He turned and looked at Janine. 

She was sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her face. Egon returned to sit down next to her, putting his arm around her and pulled her up to him. “It’s going to be alright, I promise.”

“It wants me dead, doesn’t it?” She cried against his chest. 

“I don’t understand the connection yet, but once Ray and the others get here, we will figure it out,” Egon said comfortingly. 

He then tilted her chin so she looked at him. As they embraced in a deep kiss, Egon slowly laid Janine back on the bed. “I believe this would be an appropriate time for round two,” he said seductively, the leer back.

Janine’s eyes sparkled as she allowed him to undress her. 

*************************  
It was 6:30 am when Janine woke, the sunlight starting to shine into their room. She immediately noticed that Egon wasn’t in the bed. She sat up and looked around. He was sitting at the desk pouring over their notes again. 

Janine quietly slid out of bed and walked over to the desk, her silk lavender robe tied loosely around her. “Found anything?” She asked as she sat on the couch next to the desk. 

Egon looked up, a flush spreading across his face when he saw Janine wearing nothing but a robe. Her ample cleavage was easily visible as was most of her legs. She was sitting with her feet neatly tucked underneath her. The robe stopped midway of her thighs. 

His eyes finally made contact with hers as he focused more on her face. She had a wicked smirk on her face. “Now this is a nice way to wake up,” she purred.

Egon cleared his throat. “Ahem….yes….I ….ahhhh…..still can’t quite make a connection here….in the notes, I mean.”

Janine giggled. “After all the things you did to me last night, and you still have a hard time talking to me?!” 

Egon’s face became a shade redder. “I….well….got a bit carried away.”

“Well, Dr. Spengler, feel free to get carried away more often,” Janine replied. 

“I don’t know how to tell the others about this,” Egon said. 

“Knowing Peter, they already know,” Janine said. “He has been making jokes all week before the trip. Do you honestly think they don’t know?”

“I still believe some form of professionalism should be maintained at the office,” Egon suggested.

“Oh absolutely!” Janine agreed. “And what happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom. Now, what do we do about this orb?”

“I was considering calling Ray to see if they have left yet,” Egon said. 

Janine nodded as he made his way to the phone by the bed. It rang several times before the answering machine picked up. Egon hung up. “Apparently, they have already left.”

Janine untied her robe and sauntered over to Egon who was sitting on the bed. “Then that gives us a little time,” she said, letting her robe fall open to reveal her naked body. 

Egon’s eyes darkened with a lustful expression as he pulled Janine to him. He smoothly positioned her under him on the bed, taking a nipple into his mouth while kneading the other breast. 

“Ohhhhhhhh….yes..” Janine moaned in ecstasy. She spread her legs as she felt Egon’s hand move from her breast down between her thighs. He was still suckling the other breast while his fingers pleasured her elsewhere. Her breaths became ragged as her hips started to thrust, grinding into his hand. 

“Ohhhh….ohhhhh…..mmmmmmmm,.....oh Egon, please!” She begged. 

His hand movements became faster, his suckling became harder on her breast, his desire being released into his movements. He moved his lips from her nipple to the side of her breast, sucking hard as he felt Janine’s legs beginning to quiver. 

She grabbed his shoulders as she screamed out her orgasm. Egon gave her a few moments to catch her breath, noticing that he had made a considerable hickey on the side of her breast. 

Janine sat up, her face still laced with desire. Without a word, she pushed Egon over onto his back, quickly removing his pajama pants and boxers. His erection was very impressive by this point, a drop of pre-cum on the tip. She immediately mounted him, sliding herself down onto his manhood. 

Egon groaned as he felt the slick wetness of Janine’s desire engulf his cock. She started moving up and down, increasing speed with each move. She planted her hands onto his shoulders for support as she continued to rock her body against Egon’s. His hands firmly grasped her buttocks as he watched her breasts bounce on each stroke. After a few more moves, Egon released his grip on Janine’s ass while he moaned through his orgasm, firing off inside her body. Janine slowly dismounted and laid down beside Egon. 

He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, noticing a slight sweat across her hairline. “I love you, Janine.” 

Janine’s eyes teared with pure joy, smiling at him. “I love you, too, Egon.”

They held each other close as they drifted off for a couple more hours of sleep.

*************************************  
Ecto-1 pulled up right before lunch. They had stopped earlier at a convenience store for a much needed bathroom break. Ray had called and had a message given to Egon that they would be there in an hour. Egon and Janine walked out to greet them. Most of the other couples who had stayed the weekend had already left. The two that remained watched curiously. 

The assistant joined them. “Good day gentlemen. My name is Paige Anderson, assistant to Mr. Nicholas Edwards.”

Each Buster shook her hand. “Where is Mr. E?” Peter asked. 

“I haven’t seen him since 11:00 am,” Paige answered. “I’m afraid he won’t be happy when he sees that you’re here.”

“Why not? He hired us!” Winston pointed out. 

“He was hoping to speak with you and have you drive up after all of our guests had left.”

“Well, we’re here now,” Peter said.

“I believe things here are more serious than I had previously expected,” Egon replied. “Is there somewhere we can discuss this in private?”

“Of course! We have a conference room,” Paige stated. “Follow me.”

She led the group to the conference room and locked the doors. Everyone sat down. Ray opened up the notebook he had written down information in at the library. 

“Before we begin, I need to let you know what’s happened here,” Egon said. He told them about the sighting Paige had witnessed and Janine’s experience in the pool. “I believe Janine is being targeted for some reason and should not be left alone.”

No one said anything but they all noticed Egon reaching over to hold Janine’s hand. 

“I think I can explain that,” Ray said. “I found out some of the history of this place like you had asked, Egon. It seems back in the early 1900s, this property all belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Greene. Jacob was a farmer but one day, he had an accident out in the field. He fell and hit his head on a rock, killing him instantly. His wife, Elizabeth, had to find a way to provide an income for herself. So, she took out a loan at the bank to remodel the home into a B&B. Unfortunately, the loan officer wanted the property for himself. He put a clause in the contract that stated in the event Elizabeth defaulted on the loan, the property would go to him. But he didn’t tell her about the clause. She made good money at first, but things went bad after a few months when business started declining due to World War I. She defaulted and the loan officer took everything she had. Elizabeth became so distraught, she committed suicide; hung herself in the study.”

“That’s where Mr. Edwards’ office is now!” Paige realized. 

“But what’s this got to do with me?” Janine asked. 

“I made a photocopy of Elizabeth’s portrait from the book in the library,” Ray said, showing Janine and Egon the picture. 

Janine’s face blanched immediately. “I look almost exactly like her!” 

Egon leaned forward, placing his arms on the table. “I believe the Class 4 that registered on Janine’s PKE meter was Elizabeth. She likely presented herself to Ms. Anderson as a warning.”

“Spectral activity has been recorded from this property throughout history,” Ray said. “Each owner has either tragically died or abandoned it.”

“So whatever is going on with this Elizabeth, she’s basically picking off anybody who owns the property?” Peter asked. 

“Maybe she’s seeking revenge?” Winston suggested. 

Egon sat straight up, startled. “Wait one moment!” He pulled out his PKE meter. “This is the meter that Janine had inside her tote when she was attacked at the pool! I had forgotten to go back to this information!”

The other guys looked at each other, confused. 

“What?! The great Dr. Egon Spengler FORGOT something?!” Peter mocked, a sly grin crossing his lips. 

Egon blushed ever so slightly. “My attention was at that time concentrated on making sure Janine was safe.”

“I do remember you mentioning that it had recorded something,” Janine spoke up, trying to divert the conversation back on topic. 

Egon gave her a reassuring smile. “Yes! It had recorded a strong Class 7.”

“So there’s two ghosts?!” Ray said excitedly. 

“I believe so. And this Class 7 for some reason wants to harm Janine,” Egon said.

“Because I look like Elizabeth!” Janine blurted out.

“So, who’s the Class 7 If Elizabeth is the Class 4?” Winston asked. 

“Good question,” Egon said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys begin their search for the Class 7 ghost; Egon and Janine’s secret is out!

“Well, I think a good place to start would be to find Mr. Edwards and run some tests,” Ray suggested. “Get some PKE readings and ask some questions, see if he remembers anything?”

“Mr. Edwards should be in his office,” Paige said.

Everyone went to the office area. Mr. Edwards still wasn’t there. 

“Let’s check the garden area,” Egon suggested. 

As the group made their way to the garden, Peter had fallen back a few steps to talk to Janine, who was at the rear of the pack. 

“So…..,” Peter drawled. “I couldn’t help but notice earlier Spengs holding your hand.” He gave Janine a sly grin. “What else has he been holding?”

Janine kept her expression calm. “I nearly drowned Dr. V; he was just offering me some security,” she answered.

“Yeah? What else did he offer?” Peter asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Janine just glared at him, her expression never faltering. 

Peter’s grin faded. “Wow! Guess you two really can be professional!” He skipped back up to the front of the group as they continued towards the garden.

“That was close!” Janine thought to herself. 

Egon held up his hand, signaling the others to stop as they reached the garden area. It was lunch time; Mr. Edwards was sitting inside the gazebo alone. 

Paige cautiously walked up to him. “Nicholas?” She asked, reaching over and lightly touching his shoulder. 

He looked at her, dark circles underneath his eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. His face was worn, tired. “Paige? I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you walk up.” His voice sounded very tired as well. His hair was slightly disheveled, his tie loosened. 

The guys and Janine walked up next. 

“Mr. Edwards, are you alright?” Egon asked as he scanned the man with the PKE meter. 

“Just very tired, Dr. Spengler,” Nicholas answered. 

Egon turned to face the other Busters. “Residual readings...Class 7,” he whispered. 

“Do you remember anything?” Ray asked. 

“Yes, I was in my office,” Nicholas began. “I must have nodded off. The next thing I remember I’m here.”

“Well, let's get you back inside,” Peter said as he helped Nicholas stand, supporting his weight. 

As they all returned to the main building, Egon hung back to speak to Janine. “Why don’t you stay in the room for now?”

“Why? Am I in danger?” She asked worriedly. 

“No, but I would feel more at ease if you did,” Egon said, giving her a warm smile as he squeezed her hand. “Please?”

“Of course,” Janine agreed, smiling back.

They soon were gathered in the conference room. Ray brought Mr. Edwards up to speed on the history of the property as well as the original owners. 

Mr. Edwards’ face paled. “What does this have to do with me?! What does this thing want?!”

“We believe the ghost may be seeking revenge,” Egon said. “Although, I do not believe the ghost in question is the young woman.”

“Then who...WHAT the hell is it?!” Nicholas demanded.

“That’s what we’re here to find out,” Peter replied. 

“Let’s get our gear and get started!” Winston said.

The Ghostbusters left the room and headed back out to Ecto-1 to get prepared. Nicholas ran after them.

“Dr. Spengler! Is there any way we can handle this quietly?” The man pleaded as they put on their gear. 

“Don’t worry, Sir; we’ll take care of it,” Ray assured him. 

Mr. Edwards looked around. “Where’s your girlfriend, Ms. Melnitz? How is she? Has she left?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Egon said flatly. 

“What does that mean?!” Mr. Edwards asked.

“She’s staying somewhere safe for now,” Egon said, again flatly.

“Is she still here?!”

“Yes, and we must hurry if we are to help her,” Egon said, slightly more urgently. “I believe she is in danger of being attacked again.”

Mr. Edwards accompanied the men as they followed the PKE meter’s signal, which they were hoping would lead them to the other ghost. “I sure hope your girlfriend is gonna be ok.”

“She is not my girlfriend,” Egon simply stated. 

Mr. Edwards smiled, his eyes twinkling. “Sure sounded like she’s your girlfriend last night!” 

They all stopped walking, everyone’s attention focused on Egon. He looked at them, a blank stare in his eyes but a deep blush spreading across his cheeks.

“I’m sorry; I heard one of the other couples talking earlier,” Mr. Edwards said.

Peter stepped forward, giving Egon a slap on his shoulder. “Well! That answers the question as to whether Janine’s loud in the sack!” He laughed heartily before continuing. 

Ray and Winston looked at each other, stifling their own laughter. 

Peter turned and looked at both of them. “I expect $10 and a six pack of beer from each one of you when we get back!” He laughed again.

Egon removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “They’re never going to let us hear the end of this,” he mumbled as he returned his glasses to their rightful position.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tense: Nicholas and Janine are missing.

Egon remained silent as he walked back to the garden area, steadily monitoring the PKE meter. He was desperately trying to ignore the not so well stifled laughter from his colleagues. 

“Oh come on, Egon! You’ve gotta admit, this is pretty damn funny!” Winston said. 

Finally, Egon stopped and turned abruptly to face the others. “Can we please focus on the matter at hand?” He sternly asked.

“Okay, okay,” Ray said, holding his hands up defensively. “We were just kidding.”

“I fail to see the humor,” Egon said sulkily. 

“The humor is that the two of you have been playing this whole cat and mouse game for years! We give you a couple of days together alone, and you finally decide to let her catch ya!” Peter said light heartedly. 

“About damn time, too!” Winston chimed in.

“Just don’t…..don’t give Janine a hard time, ok?” Egon pleaded. 

Peter didn’t comment; he only smiled mischievously, which worried Egon even more. 

**************************  
Janine hated being cooped up in their room, but she had promised Egon she’d stay put. “Well, this is our last day here. May as well start packing!” She said aloud. 

Suddenly, she felt a cold wind in the room, but she knew the door and windows were closed. Janine felt an uneasiness in her gut and slowly turned around. Facing her just a few feet away was the female ghost. 

“Elizabeth?” She asked hesitantly. “I’m Janine. It’s nice to meet you.”

The ghost seemed a bit unsure of what to do. “How...how do you know my name?”

“My friends looked up what happened here years ago,” Janine explained. “We were asked to come here by the current owner, Mr. Edwards. But, we believe there’s another entity here….one that may be dangerous.”

“There is And you are in grave danger,” the ghost warned. 

“What’s going on? Why does the other ghost want to hurt me?”

“It is the spirit of of the man who tricked me,” Elizabeth explained.

“The loan officer?” Janine asked. 

“Yes. He took over my land and this home when I was no longer able to make the payments. He had told lies to the customers that my home was not safe. Then, as the war started, less people wanted to stay here. I could not face the humiliation of my failure. You don’t know what it’s like to put all of your love into one man, then see it all destroyed before your eyes.”

“You’re right. I don’t know exactly what it’s like, but I do know how it feels to love someone with all your heart and soul and still feel like you can’t get close enough. I’m truly sorry for your loss,” Janine said sadly. “But why does this ghost want me?”

“We look a lot alike, you and I,” Elizabeth said. “I think he wants to continue punishing me by hurting others. But I will not allow him to do this any longer. The fighting stops….now.”

Janine felt a sudden wave of nausea before everything went dark.

****************************  
As they slowly made their way back to the garden, Ray was studying Egon and Janine’s notes. “Hey Egon, what are these highlighted dates?”

The group stopped, Egon walking over to Ray. “Those are the days the assistant noted that Mr. Edwards was acting odd. She didn’t want anyone else snooping around her desk to know; it was her personal code. I have studied it over and over but could not find any significance.”

“Well, I’ve noticed that it happened on days of a full moon,” Ray pointed out. 

“And it’s a full moon tonight,” Winston noted.

“So, what do we do? Camp out and wait for things to get nutty?” Peter asked. 

“I think we need to talk to Mr, Edwards again,” Egon said. “There’s something he isn’t telling us.”

They returned to the office. Mr. Edwards was nowhere to be seen. Paige was at her desk.

“Good afternoon. How’s the investigation?” She asked. 

“We need to speak to Nicholas again,” Egon said. 

“He stepped out for lunch; he should be back within the hour,” Paige offered.

“Will you please let him know when he returns?” Egon asked. 

“Of course!” Paige replied.

They started making their way back to Egon and Janine’s room. Peter was looking forward to some friendly teasing when he saw Janine. 

The door to the room was ajar when they arrived. “Something isn’t right,” Egon said worriedly. 

They stepped into the room cautiously. Everything was a complete mess. Clothes had been scattered everywhere, the sheets on the bed were in disarray, and the mirror over the desk had been broken.

“Damn, Spengs! You two must’ve had a REALLY good time!” Peter exclaimed. 

“We did not do this, Peter!” Egon replied impatiently. “Janine was attacked….again!”

They frantically searched the area but found no signs of Janine’s whereabouts. Egon adjusted his PKE meter to Janine’s biorhythms. Ray was scanning the room for readings. 

“I’m getting readings that a Class 4 was here,” Ray said.

“That would be Elizabeth,” Egon replied. 

“Maybe she’s taken Janine?” Winston suggested. 

“But why? Ms. Anderson never mentioned that this ghost had harmed anyone,” Egon said, his mind searching for any rational reason.

Ray sat down at the desk, searching through the book he had brought with him from the library. “According to this, the original owner and his wife had purchased the property for farming. After the husband’s death, the wife took out a loan to remodel the home and turn it into a B&B for income. When she defaulted on the payments, the loan officer took over the property. He used the home for a place for the soldiers to rest during the war. Afterwards, the property was passed down through the generations. By the time it reached Mr. Edwards, the family had sold it, and it was no longer a family heirloom.”

“So, she’s pissed off about the place falling into someone else’s hands?” Peter asked. 

“It still doesn’t sound like a real reason to haunt a place,” Winston said. “Ray, didn’t you also say that the people who had owned the place since then had either died or abandoned it?”

Ray continued through his reading. “Yeah! Says here that later generations of the family no longer wanted to keep the property because of several deaths associated with it. All thought to be accidental. They sold it to outside members of the community. Every time someone tried to turn it into something, either a business or a farm, it always ended up the same: death. Finally, the previous owner, before Mr. Edwards bought it at an auction, had abandoned it, stating ‘the place is on bad ground; too much bad blood here.’”

“So, a lot of bad feelings linked to this place?” Peter thought out loud. “What are the chances that this ghost Elizabeth wants revenge?”

“But that doesn’t explain the Class 7?” Ray pointed out. “And the orb Egon mentioned. Is that the Class 7?”

“I couldn’t get close enough to get an accurate reading,” Egon said. “But apparently, Nicholas has no memory of his conversation with the orb.”

“I think we’ll get some answers tonight during the full moon,” Winston said. “We can set up and watch for the orb to return. Maybe it’ll have another chat with Mr. Edwards?”

They agreed and went to the garden area to set up places they could view the area without being seen. Both Nicholas and Janine were still missing. By the time the sun was starting to set, the guys were in position, weapons ready. They were spread out a few yards apart. 

Just then, Egon felt a cool chill on his neck. He turned around to see Janine looking at him. But she didn’t look normal. She was wearing a ragged looking long white nightgown, and her eyes glowed red.

“Hello, Dr. Spengler. Tonight, things will finally come to an end.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghostbusters face the two ghosts.

Egon was a bit startled but maintained his calm outward appearance. He stole a quick glance at his PKE meter; it was registering the Class 4 spirit with Janine’s biorhythm barely there.

“Am I speaking to Elizabeth or Janine?” Egon calmly asked.

The other Busters had seen the spirit and were holding at their present locations. They watched silently for some signal from Egon. 

“The conflict between the other soul here has gone on long enough!” Elizabeth said harshly. 

“What conflict?” Egon asked, keeping his voice calm.

“This land was taken from me unfairly!” she screamed. 

“Please, tell me what happened,” Egon asked while keeping an eye on the PKE meter. He was watching out for a change in Janine’s biorhythms. She was currently reading faintly due to the strong hold the ghost had on her. 

"He tricked me!" the ghost cried. "He told everyone my home was not safe! He robbed me of my home! He killed people! HE MUST BE STOPPED!"

"Please. I'd like to speak to Janine," Egon said calmly. "Would you let me speak to her?"

Janine’s eyes turned back to blue, her expression softening. “Egon,” she whispered. “Get out of here! It’s gonna get bad.”

“I’m not leaving without you,” Egon replied softly. 

Just as he reached out for her hand, the orb appeared, Nicholas Edwards following behind it. He seemed to be in a trance. Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light, then the orb hovered directly over Nicholas’ head. The orb lowered and seemingly absorbed into his body. 

Nicholas opened his eyes, glowing a bright green. “So, you want to end this, Elizabeth?” he hissed angrily. “Maybe I should just kill everyone right here, right now!”

Janine’s eyes turned back to red. “You’ve tormented me long enough William!” Elizabeth screamed back. Quickly, she grabbed the straps holding Egon’s pack on and unhooked it. She picked up the thrower and aimed it at the possessed owner. “Leave that man alone….NOW!” 

William just laughed 

“What’s going on?” Winston whispered.

“It seems the ghost in Nicholas took away Elizabeth's home. He's been responsible for all the deaths on this property. She's been after him ever since," Egon explained.

“So, this is a feud between the two spirits that has dragged on all these years?” Ray asked. 

“What’s the plan, Big Guy?” Peter asked Egon.

“It’s imperative that we separate the ghosts from Nicholas and Janine,” Egon said. 

“We’re gonna have to open the traps,” Winston said. 

“Yeah, we can’t use the throwers on them while they’re still inside the human hosts!” Ray added.

“Janine was able to speak to me briefly,” Egon said. 

“What did she say?” Peter asked.

“To get away, things were going to get bad,” Egon replied. “But I told her I’m not leaving her.”

“We’d better hurry up then,” Winston urged. “Janine...or Elizabeth….is about to fry Mr. Edwards!”

Peter and Egon approached their possessed secretary while Winston and Ray stood close by, waiting for an opportunity to grab Nicholas. 

“Elizabeth, don’t do this! Not this way!” Peter pleaded. “Those throwers can’t be used on humans!”

“He must pay!” Elizabeth screamed. 

“He will, but not like this!” Peter yelled. 

Meanwhile, William laughed evilly, raising his hands above his head. A reddish glow formed between his hands. 

“He’s preparing to attack!” Ray shouted. 

Winston grabbed the ghost trap he had attached to his belt and quickly ran up behind the man. He opened the trap, the white light pulling the ghost out from inside Nicholas’ body. 

Nicholas fell to the ground unconscious as soon as he was freed of the ghost. But the ghost was too powerful to be contained only with the trap. It pulled itself free and headed straight for Janine. 

“NOW YOU CAN USE IT!” Peter screamed as he activated his own thrower, aiming it at the evil ghost. 

Elizabeth fired. Ray and Winston joined in as well. The ghost attempted to fire blasts at them, but he was quickly overtaken. 

Egon threw out his trap, opening it. “Trap open!”

“Lower it down to the light!” Peter instructed Elizabeth. 

Within minutes, it was over. The light on the trap beeped and slightly smoking, proof that the class 7 was indeed inside. 

Janine fell into Egon’s arms as Elizabeth left her body. Janine woke up, a bit disoriented. Nicholas was regaining consciousness as well. 

Ray looked at Elizabeth, who was hovering nearby. “It’s over. We’ll put him in our containment unit where he’ll be stuck forever.”

“Or until it blows again!” Peter whispered to Winston. 

“Can you tell us more about what this was all about?” Egon asked as he held Janine around the waist. 

"That was William Layne," Elizabeth explained. "He was the bank officer who handled my loan. He had placed a clause in the contract that if I defaulted, he would own the property. I’m a simple woman. I did not understand such things. But I found this out later after he had taken over my property. He had spread rumors that my home was not safe….strange things happening….that frightened potential customers. They stayed away and I lost everything. I couldn’t take anymore so I hung myself in the study. After he died, I assume natural, I realized he was haunting the home. I stayed here because I just couldn’t leave it. Over the years, William possessed several people and killed some of them. He became more powerful each time he took a life. I knew I wasn’t strong enough to defeat him so I just stayed in the shadows.”

“And then we conveniently show up and you saw your chance!” Ray added excitedly. 

“Yes. I was afraid William was going to kill Janine,” Elizabeth said.

“He almost did!” Janine added. 

“What did he want with you, Mr. Edwards?” Winston asked. 

Nicholas loosened his tie, trying to calm himself. “That bastard was making me buy out neighboring properties. He wanted to buy up the whole damn countryside!”

“William was a very greedy man,” Elizabeth said. 

“What do we do now?” Peter asked. 

“I will no longer stay here,” Elizabeth said. “I feel that my home is now in the hands of good people. I no longer wish to stay.”

With that, the spirit simply vanished. 

“Well, Mr. Edwards, I guess that means your ghost problem has been solved!” Winston said happily. 

“Yes, and I will assure you that I will not take advantage of anyone,” Nicholas confessed. “I learned my lesson before all this started! I just want a second chance to make an honest living.”

“Well, this can certainly be an excellent source of income,” Egon said. 

“Yeah! Elizabeth knew what she had here! And you’ve got extra property now that you can use to add to what you have!” Janine said. 

“I would like to offer you all the chance to stay; Dr. Spengler and Ms. Melnitz, you two can add some additional days if you’d like!” Nicholas offered. 

“That’s very kind of you, but we really need to get this trap back to New York,” Ray said, holding up the trap.

“Very well. The offer stands any time,” Nicholas said.

They all started heading back to the home. Winston noticed Janine’s clothes were back to what she was wearing earlier. “What happened to the old fashioned nightgown from before?”

“Guess it changed back when the ghost released her hold on me,” Janine said. 

Egon, Ray and Nicholas were a little ahead of the group while Winston, Janine and Peter followed. 

Peter walked up to Janine and put his arm around her shoulder: “Sooooo......you finally got Spengs in the right position?”he teased.

Winston shook his head, smiling. 

She smiled back: “Actually, he made the first move,” she replied with a mischievous smirk.

Peter’s jaw dropped and his face paled as Janine ran ahead to catch up with Egon. She looked over her shoulder at Peter and held up three fingers. She then mouthed the words “three times.” Then winked. 

“I think I’m gonna pass out,” Peter said quietly to Winston, who was stifling his own laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to liak84; that last bit at the end was given to me and I said I’d use it! I think it fit perfectly!! 😍


End file.
